Hello, Brooklyn
by TrueRebelLoveSong
Summary: If looks could kill  THE PARTY SCENE is the new band that opens for there Heros, All Time Low the girls are madly in love with them, but they are 8 years older. ALL TIME LOW FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

_Evaluate left side:_

( f -1(x) ) 5 + 1 = x

_solve for _f -1(x):

( f -1(x) ) 5 = x - 1

f -1(x) = (x - 1)1/5+

Why can't I think? All I have is the song I wrote last night stuck in my head, and we have a gig today ugh! Mya 2 more classes and then worry about messing up. Okay so if f-1(x) = … Ring Ring!

"Pencils down, you may turn in your papers," Mrs. Allen smiled. I turned my paper in and walked to my locker where Alma was standing.

"Hey, how was algebra?" she asked looking in her locker which was 3 down from mine.

"Hell! I couldn't think straight I was freaking about tonight! Like I know that u guys are going to be awesome, but what about me? Like what if I trip or what if I…"

"Okay, shut the hell up!" she butted into my rambling and slapped me.

"Thanks I needed that." I laughed rubbing my face.

"No thank you!" she grinned.

The three minutes passed by so fast so when the bell rung me and Alma had to run to English. When we got there we said hi to Chase and Cassie then sat down.

"Okay. Today we will be writing Lyrics, yes as in song lyrics, now this song can be about anything just please, I do not want any stupid song like _ohh my life sucks mnaaa,"_ we all let out a laugh, Mr. Sanders was my favorite teacher! I looked down at my blank piece of paper and started to write like crazy, I was good at writing lyrics 'cause I said how I felt and in this case I was nervous.

_Screw these butterflies in my gut I'm_

_Going to go out there and do what I want _

Mr. S came by and looked down at my paper and smiled, "good job," I smiled back and when the class was over I ran to my locker, grabbed my stuff then ran out the front doors to where Cassie's mom was picking Alma, Chase, Cassie, and I up. I looked for the white Honda Pilot with the Homes4U license plate on it. (I loved her car :]) When I saw it I smiled then ran into it.

"EWW Mya, why are you here?" Jessie, Cassie's sister smiled.

"EWW Jessie, why are you here?" I smiled back. This was a thing we did a lot. Chase was the only one not in the car so when I spotted him I yelled out the window, "CHASE! OVER HERE, CHASE!" he saw me waving out the window and ran in our direction and when he was close enough, Cassie's mom honked her horn which made him jump and caused everyone to laugh. She dropped us all off at my house where we gathered our gear and got ready. Alma, Chase, and Cassie had brought their close with them so they could change; when we did we didn't look half bad. Alma was wearing her navy blue skinny jeans, a vintage shoulder cut off T that said OMFUG (I say it says Oh My F U God) her DC's that had neon zebra print, black eye liner on her waterline and teal glitter eyeliner on the place where her eye lashes and her eyelid meet. Cassandra had on blue skinny J's, a light blue Live Your Life shirt, Fallen shoes, and the same makeup as alma but Gold glitter. Chase had a black power to the element shirt on, black skinny jeans, and grey globes on. I had on black faded skinny jeans; a shoulder cut blink 182 shirt, neon Osiris shoes and the same make-up as Cassie and Alma but navy blue glitter eyeliner. Alma's hair went to the end of her shoulders was dark brown with blonde streaks and was crimped, Cassie's was blonde and was a little shorter than Alma's with brownish streaks and was straightened, mine was longer than Alma's by an inch and my brown hair with light brown streaks was beach wave curled, Chase's light brown hair was straightened and styled like a sk8tr. When we were ready my brother drove us in his 1965 Mustang he restored to the Ogden Theater where the best concert I have ever been to was (All Time Low concert)

"I can't believe my little sister got a gig at the Ogden" Son my brother said looking at me who was in the passenger's seat.

"Well I'm sorry we aren't Dub-Step DJ'S, like you DJ Pine but we are good and we still can jam out to it," I smiled back.

"DUB-STEP!" Alma, Cassie, and Chase yelled from the back seats, which caused everyone to laugh. When we pulled into the front it was 4:36.

"I'll be back when the show starts, so around 6:30, with the sisters. Sense mom and dad are in NY we will be recording for YouTube," Son said through his window.

"Okay, tell them to hurry there pretty asses up!" I said smiling.

"Mya,"

"Yeah?"

"We're all proud of you,"

"Thanks now go get ready!"

"Okay, Bye!" he yelled to everyone.

"If Looks Could Kill is the best band ever!" he yelled driving off, oh I loved it he just promoted us 3

"Wahoo! We got a gig! At the Ogden! Where the concert that changed my life was! Where we met All Time Low!" I yelled as we walked into the sort of empty theater.

"I know! It seems like it was yesterday!" Alma yelled back.

"Yep," chase said

"But it was like 2 years ago," Cassie said to finish the conversation. Today is going to be amazing! We were pushed on sound cheek and we sounded so awesome! I can't wait…

**A/N Okay how was that? This is my new story, it is sort of true everything like the band and stuff, yep that's a real thing going on all the names are real and yes Mya is my real name but I use to be and still am obsessed with the sky like I would always look up at it and I daydream a lot so everyone started calling me sky, and that's where Skyler came from and my brother is a dub-step DJ (DJ Pine) and yeah, the 1965 Mustang its real. So this is basically like a half my life-half not thing ****:]**

2004 **Honda Pilot** EX2004 **Honda Pilot** EX


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys are finally here! What took you so long?" Our manager Chris asked.

"Umm sorry, Miss. Cassandra and Mr. Chase here were fighting over the flat iron," I said looking at the two.

"Well it doesn't matter, we need you on sound cheek fast!" Chris said pushing us the stage. We rocked out and then my brothers friend Taylor came up with a T shirt and stopped our sound cheek.

"Call me your merch man!" he said throwing us the T shirt. We looked at it and it said IF LOOKS COULD KILL and there was a thumb up picture in front. On the back said it's not dub-step but it still is filthy.

"Taylor, this is dope! Thank you so much! I love it! U want to set up a stand?" I smirked hugging him.

"Yeah I got 2 boxes,"

"That must've cost a lot"

"No, I know a guy,"

"Well, I want to meet that guy!"

Taylor went into his booth to set up. My brother and two sisters came back stage befor the show started my brother and two sisters came back stage before the show started, AKA when I was freaking out.

"Thank Jesus! You guys are here, she's in the back having a freaking panic attack!" Cassie said to my siblings

"Shut the hell up my love!" I smiled sitting on the floor criss crossed and straight backed.

"What's going on?" Alysia my pretty blonde sister said sitting next to me on her knees.

"I m a cluts, u know I am what if I trip and fall off? Or what if I..." I stopped was it her? No is cant be, she's in the UK why would she come all the way out here to see me? Just then she came in.

"Mya!" she yelled picking me up and giving me a hug.

"Anya! Is it really you! I can't believe this is you, physically you in front of me, not on my computer screen!"

"I know! Me neither! I talked to my parents who talked to yours and I am staying with you for a month!"

"Yay! Well, welcome to my Colorado where the mountains grow where ever the hell they want and the weather changes faster than Lady GaGa," I smiled hugging her again.

"**IF LOOKS COULD KILL, ON STAGE!"** I voice called from the speakers back stage.

"Go, have fun you'll do great," my sister Cerise said hugging me. I got this from everyone else and then we formed a line on the side of the stage. Alma ran out first then Chase, Cassie, then Me I saw Taylor and Son in the merch booth smiling at us.

"1..2..…" Chase yelled smacking his drum sticks together which was so cliché :]

_Hey there baby do you like what you see?_

_I've got my money in a damn bank far in the east_

_I've been so good without you I don't need you back_

_You always needed me to pick you up honey_

_From the bar you were drunk always with no money_

_I wasted time with you, now im getting it back __without you_

When we were done with all of our songs we still had 30 minutes left so I grabbed my acoustic and ran on stage.

"Hey how are all of you sexy people?"

*crowd screams*

"okay well sense we are losers we ran out of songs and I'm going to be singing Jeasy Rea by All Time Low"

*Crowd screams louder*

"Gosh, Colorado has such great taste in music!"

*more screams*

_Lights out, I still hear the ran…_

"Okay, we have time for one more song and we already did Blink 182 songs so now its time for All Time Low again!"

*Screams*

"And lets welcome one of my friends from the freaking UK, Anya! She will be doing the guitar with me and Alma so if we screw up, you can yell at her" I said laughing

"Fuck you!" she said flipping me off

_Wooh oh oh, wooh oh oh, Lost in Stereo Lost in Stereo!_

"You guys were Freaking Awesome and a shit load of fun! Congrats you were our first audience!"

*Screams*

"We love you too, and girls, Chase is single!"

*more screams*

"My brother's best friend Taylor made us shirts cuz he knows a guy, Go buy one or 20!" I yelled getting off the stage, we walked into our dressing room and I heard Alma scream.

"Dude! What the Fuck!" I looked up and there they were.

**A/N Who do you think 'they' are? Review plz?**


	3. Chapter 3

Was it actually them? Well it sure to hell looks like them. Don't stare Mya speak!

"ah.."

"Hey, I'm Alex, this is Jack, Zack, and Rian," He smiled, each of them handing out a hand for us to shake.

"I'm Mya, this is Alma, Cassie, and Chase," I said still in shock.

"We were watching you guys out there, and you are really good!" Rian cheerfully spoke.

"Thanks," we all said in unison.

"We want you guys to be our opening act," Alex cut in.

"WHAT? *Girly screams* ah em, I mean really?" I smiled

"Uh, yeah! You are all fucking awesome!" Jack yelled

"We all want to, but you have to meet the parents, and have them like you,"

"What parents wouldn't like us?"

"Umm…"

"Your parents don't like us?"

"Our parents don't know who you are, except Alma's mom. She took us to your concert, where you guys made perverted jokes, but it's cool. She doesn't like your hair though."

"Our hair is amazing!"

"that's what we told her!"

"Hey, we sold 1 ½ of the boxes!" Taylor said walking in with Son.

"Whoa, Hi!" Son said not as shocked as I was.

"All Time Low, this is my Brother Son and his friend Taylor. Son and Taylor this is Alex, Zack, Rian, and Jack." I smiled, "They want us to be their opening act!"

"That's awesome, but what will mom and dad say?"

"That's why I was hoping you, the best brother in the world, will talk to them?" I puppy dog asked.

"Mya,"

"Please? Please? Please? When I have money, I'll buy you new seats for your car!"

"Deal!" we both shook on it.

"So, who's house can we stay at?" Alex asked to fill the silence.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Till tour starts."

"So…"

"3 months,"

"3 months!"

"Yeah,"

"I would invite you to mine, but I have no room for you." Alma said

"I have room because my sisters in collage, but it's not going to fit 4" Cassie smiled

"No room," Chase slowly said

"Mya, how about your house, sons at a dorm, Alysia and Cerise moved out…" Alma yelled.

"Yeah but I have Anya, and…"

"That leaves 2 more rooms,"

"If my parents let them,"

"Okay, but mom and dad are in NY" Son said.

"You're in charge, what do you say?"

"Sure"

I smiled and hugged him. Then we drove back to my house. Chase, Alma, and Cassie were sleeping over and Son went back to his dorm.

"bienvenue à la maison du Conrad '' I smiled walking in side and throwing the keys.

"We took Spanish!" Alma, Chase, and Cassie yelled. I always would mumble in French and they hated it.

"And I took German," Anya yelled also.

"Alex and I failed in French," Rian smiled

"I took Spanish," Jack said

"I took French, but I forgot a lot." Zack smiled

I laughed, "I said, Welcome to house of Conrad."

"Oh…" Everyone said in unison.

I showed the guys their rooms and I showed Anya hers and made the Air mattress in my room, it was the biggest room in the house so I could've fit another one if I wanted to.

"Who is sleeping with me tonight?" I asked Chase, Alma, and Cassie.

"Mwa!" Alma yelled and jumped into my bed.

"Dude, its only 10:00pm on a Friday, get up!" I yelled pushing her off.

Everyone then came into my room.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked looking at his phone.

"Umm… I have a place!" I yelled

"Where?"

"Get into the Beast and I'll give the directions!" I yelled pointing a fake gun at them.

"The beast?" Alex, Anya, Jack, Rian, and Zack asked.

"Ugh, the Durango!" I yelled throwing Alex the keys to my mom's car.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what we doing?" Jack yelled pushing the passenger seat I was in.

"Votre mère' I laughed while Zack did also.

"You know what I said?" I smiled looking back at him.

"Yes, and can we please not do his mother?" Zack laughed.

"What?" Jack yelled once again pushing my chair. Everyone in the car started laughing while I told Alex where to go. By the time we got there it was 10:23pm so we had about 2hours and 30 min left.

"JUMP STREET!" Cassie, Chase, and Alma yelled jumping out of the car.

"Jump Street?" Everyone not from Colorado asked.

"It's a giant placed filled with trampolines. It has a regular jumping place, trampoline dodge ball, a foam pit, and arcade!" I yelled trying to keep up with my band. Everyone then started running as fast as they could to get inside. When we got in, we paid and I took Alma, Anya, and Cassie into the bathroom so we could change out of our skinny jeans and into clothes that I brought for us. When we came out, we were in tube socks, basket ball shorts, tank tops, and we all had a headband wrapping around our heads. The boys smiled.

"Come on, Boys Vs Girls, Dodge ball! No ones in it, here's our chance!" I yelled running into the room filled with trampolines and dodge balls.

"Okay, four 23 year olds and a 15 year old? This isn't fair for you," Alex said. Right then I pounced and hit him in the leg causing him to fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were as weak as a 10 year old," I grinned looking down at him.

"Oh, it's on!" He yelled getting up and trying to hit me with the ball which I easily missed. That meant war!

~30 minutes later~

It was down to just Anya and I VS Alex and Zack. I threw the ball and it hit Alex as Zack threw the ball and it hit Anya. Okay now I'm scared. Zack smiled, I flipped him off, and he gave me frown face which made everyone laugh. I threw the ball and he dodged it, which made him react at throw the ball at me, I caught it! I win!

"How does it feel to be in a team of four 23 year olds, and a 15 year old, and lose to four 15 year old girls?" I smiled laughing at them yell there no's and what the hell's.

"Okay we still have time? Foam pit and then jump?" Alex smiled putting a arm around me.

"Yes, and get your arm off me I think it's a legal and It reeks of Alex sweat!" I yelled running to the giant foam pit.

The time passed by so fast the perks of it though was Alex and Jack bunking heads, Zack doing a flip over Alma, All of us getting in trouble for sitting, all of us almost getting kicked out for lying down, and all of us tripping Chase.

"DQ?" I asked all of us walking out.

"Sure. Our treat!" Alex smiled jumping into the driver's seat. I fallowed into the passenger seat, and everyone got into the back. When we got to the opened all night DQ, we ordered what we wanted then sat down and waited.

"Can we get a quick a picture?" Three girls asked. They all looked like preppy twins Converse, Short skirts, and a colored tee. They glared at us girls as if they were jealous.

' Sure,' All Time Low smiled.

"Kelly, you take the picture!" The one who looked head of the group snarled.

"No! You do it!" She yelled back.

"I'll do it," I smiled taking the camera.

"Who are you?" The other one snapped.

"There long time friends, and I go to your high school. Remember me? I'm the girl you guys call stupid and fake. " I smirked taking the picture and giving them the Camera. They looked at the guys then grabbed their food and ran.

"Sluts," I murmured under my breath. Everyone laughed.

"Long time friends?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Panicked?" I smiled. He laughed and ate his ice cream.

**A/N: HELLO! HOW WAS THAT? WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST WRITE IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL READ IT!**** :]**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a day later to my Alarm going off loudly too, Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Alex and Jack moaned walking into me room.

"Sorry, you guys are one of my favorite bands," I blushed running to turn it off.

"Why is it going off at 6:00 in the morning?" Jack asked rubbing his neck.

"I have school," I smiled walking up stairs to see Anya and Zack were already in the kitchen talking. I made some coffee and ran downstairs to get ready. It was same old same old; I had skinny jeans, a Vintage tee, and my converse on. I ran back up stairs to see everyone was up and ready.

"Where you guys going?" I asked with a stunned look that they didn't pass out again.

"To school with you."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were going to meet up with you know the COOL bands from Colorado, like: 3oh!3, The Fray, One Republic, Flobots, Meese…" Alex trailed off when I punched him.

"Well I hope you know what you're getting into, and Alma comes over to study Every Monday and Thursday."

"Okay, let's go to school!" Jack yelled, "Wait, should I be excited?"

"Sure Jack, sure,"

I walked up to school with the ATL guys and my awesome friend and was swarmed with girls and boys.

"MYA! I didn't know you knew all time low,"

"Omg Mya, I love the shoes!"

"Hey girl friend! Lets hang out some time!"

ETC

Then I spotted him, Mikiah (Mick- I- ah) he smiled at me! He then came up to me. His light blue eyes I could see from behind the crowd.

"Hey Mya,"

*OMG! WHAT DO I DO!

"ah-um hey,"

"So I saw you on Friday, you were really kick ass."

"Thanks I try," I laughed

"Umm Mya, let's get to class," Alma yelled being swallowed alive. I looked back at Mikiah,

"its ok, you have my # call me some time." He smiled again then walked off.

"He is so cute!" I yelled turning around as crowed faded away.

"I don't like him," Jack made clear

"Why?" I asked a giant shock on my face

"Because I already take you as my sister, and if any one messes with you, I will fuck them up." He smiled down at my 5 6'' height

"Awe Jack, I see u as a bro too!" I said hugging him.

"Is that the kid you were talking about?" Anya smiled looking at him walk up the steps

"Yeah!" I yelled

"MMMM!" she yelled

"Okay, stay away from that Dick head," Alex said pushing me to fallow Alma

"But….but….bu.." I said looking back at him

~*ALEX POV*~

Why was I mad that Mya liked Mikiah? She is cute.. Dude she's 15! I shook my head. But that Mikiah guy seems like a total Jock-Dick. With his jersey on it that said 22, screw 22 I like 65! That's a sweet number! We walked into Geography and the teacher came in smiling like he was a pedophile, SCARY!

"Okay now class, we are going to have a Pop Quiz in honor of our guest."

Class- UGHHH!

I then saw a note fly on my desk, it said To ALEX G From Mya C I opened it

*Nice going Dick Bag!

Love Mya3

I laughed and saw mya looking at me I mouthed Dick bag?

She laughed and turned around. I looked at the test… this was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and Jack ran out of the door and threw his notebook that I gave him in the air letting all his homework out of it.

"Jackory!" I yelled my arms crossed.

"What?" he asked with an innocent face.

"That's your home work, you have to turn it in tomorrow," Alma laughed

"Damn-it!" he yelled looking at all his papers on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry Jacky, I'll help," Anya smiled bending down helping jack pick his papers up.

"See, ANI is nicer than you!" Jack glared and I stuck my tongue out.

"Ani?" Anya questioned with a weird face.

"What? U called me Jacky,"

"Whatever," she said patting his back.

~1 hour later~

"I DON'T GET IT!" Alex yelled throwing his pencil on the floor I was laying on.

"ALEX, IT'S SO BASIC!" I yelled back

" Naw-uh!" he said back

"Ahh-huh!"

(Alex sticks tongue out)

(I stick tongue out)

This led onto a staring contest that I won. I ended up letting everyone copy my homework cause they were so annoyed with it. Not Alex annoyed but very annoyed. By the time we finished, it was 5:15 and the sun was still shining.

"I'm Hun-gary!" Alma moaned as everyone agreed.

"Chi-potle?" I asked and everyone laughed

"What?"

"do you mean Chipotle?" Alex asked me

"Yes but I say what its spelt like so Chi-Potle! Alma said Hun-gary!" everyone laughed again and the next thing you know, we were walking down my street to "Chi-potle"

When we ordered our food we sat down and began to eat. Alma started to laugh to herself which made us all look at each other.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I just wanna fuck this burrito!" she answered back. We all looked at Jack and laughed.

"Mya, what did we used to call Jack in 7th?" Cassie asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Ummm… Jackory Be-Awesome Barracuda-Kat!" I yelled which made Anya, Alex, Rian, Jack, and Zack Choke.

"Jackory Be-Awesome Barracuda-Kat?"

"Yep" everyone laughed again then some girls came up and got pictures and autographs with ATL. They then saw us (If looks could Kill) and asked us if we could have a picture taken with us and our autograph. We smiled and accepted.

I signed :

Have fun & don't care,

Mya Conrad

Everyone else signed and we left.

I could get used to this!

_**A/N: HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! I KNOW I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER, IM SORRY! BUT ANY WAYS WAS IT GOOOD? REVIEW AND I'LL SMILE. ATLULTIMATE STILL HAS TO SEND ME THE NEW CHAP TO HOMETOWN HEROS, SPAM HER AND TELL HER TO SEND ME IT! :] IN OTHER NEWS MY OWN BAND (IF LOOKS COOULD KILL) IS CHANGING OUR NAME BECAUSE WE WANTED I TO BE ABOUT OUR INSPERATION SO NOW WE R CALLED "THE PARTY SCENE" IT MIGHT CHANGE IN THE STORY TOO SO LOOK OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Its Friday and every Friday meant my advisement teacher will play Friday by Rebecca Black. Oh how the boys and everyone else hated it, I was in pain like my ears were bleeding, but we ended up making it out of the school without any other injuries.

"Ok Ms. Lee is hot, but why?" Alex asked as we walked to the "Beast."

"Idk." I answered.

"well where are we going now?" Jack asked.

"We have another gig tonight, u want to play too?" Alma nudged him

"Yeah!" all the guys said in unison

"Sweet now lets go to Big Time!" I yelled this time everyone asked what big time was.

"it's a place cheaper then JumpStereet it has the exact same things the foam pit is free, there is a dance room, and a maze!" I jumped up and down.

"Get in the car!" Zack yelled at all of us to go.

We got there and everyone was excited, we paid our $7 and ran to the maze but we all ran out so it was only jack in there… we didn't see him for another 30 minutes.

"This is awesome!" Alma smiled at me, but I was dazing off looking at Alex.

"dude, dude (n€udge) DUDE!"

"Huh, oh helllllloooooooo," I smiled covering that up

"get over him!"

"Hey, you like him!"

"not anymore! We know them now we cant be lolly gaging and daydreaming about them."

"but he's so and nah eh ahhh, hmm" I hung my head down in defeat.

"its ok, he is a babe!"

"See!"

"he's cute okay?"

I stuck my tongue out and so did Alma.

"Ok lets go to our gig." She smiled and pulled me up

1 hour later ~Almas POV

We were setting up for our big concert and ILCK gathered ATL in a room.

"we called you here cuz we wanted to tell you something." I started off

"yeahhhh…" they answered

"we changed our name to "The Party Scene," Mya added.

The boys looked at us, "really?"

"yeah, we wanted to be named something as tho to show that you were our inspiration from the start."

"awww!" all the guys gave us hugs then we ran up on stage.

'Hey guys! It's the Party Scene! Originally If Looks Could Kill!" Mya yelled into the microphone

"we are going to start off with a new song tonight! It's a little sketchy but just listen!" Mya added

**no not now, I cant get use to these (music stops) SHOT DOWN EMOTIONS!**

**We were running round never looking down at anything**

**We smiled high, looked at the sky and then we screamed,**

***ESCAPE THE FATE! Running to the car now,**

**NEVER LOOK BACK! This is our life now,**

**Just for tonight… just for tonight…**

After we finished every one screamed loud.

"so im guessing you liked it?" I laughed

We played three more songs then black out by Breathe Carolina

"ok, you ready for a suprize?"

~Screams~

"we have ALL TIME LOW!"

~Really loud screams~

All Time Low came out and played Lost in Stereo, Weightless, and Dear Maria

After the show, we signed auto graphs and took pictures with fans.

2 days later Mya's POV

I looked around Denver, I'm going to miss it…. Well to bad its time to go touring the world taking online classes!

Band line up:

-(Denver's own) Breathe Carolina

-Black Veil Brides(Andy Sixx is a babe!)

-We are the in Crowd

- The party scene

-All time Low

_**A/N: hey! Wow I've missed you! I've missed this story! But anyways… u like it?**_

_**P.S. im dating a guy who looks exactly like Andy Sixx! **_ :D


	8. Chapter 8

"THE PARTY SCENE, GET YOUR BUTTS UP!" was all I heard before I threw the blankets off of me and ran into the living room with the rest of the guys.

"yea… woah, where are the lights..," we asked while being attacked! All I remembered really was being thrown on some ones shoulders. From how high I felt like, the person must've been tall. I felt a cold breeze run through me and I knew we must be outside the bus.

"Dammit! Fist day on tour and I'm already getting attacked!" I yelled trying to get loose. When the coldness faded I was thrown on something coushin-y.

"Please don't rape me!" I yelled to hear laughing.

"wait… whats going on?" I asked

"take the blind fold off!" I heard. I did as fallowed, I saw lights flashing and a lot of dudes with shirts off.

"ummm…." I blushed

"Well it's your first time on tour; let's make some fun out of this." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Dammit Alexander William!" me and Alma yelled

The lights switched on and every band was in the room.

"What the hell is going on!" All of The Party Scene yelled.

"This is a piece of paper," Andy Biersackk said handing each of us one.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Cassie yelled.

"I'm not done. Each one has the same 50 items on them, you will have to find or do all of them by the end of this 3 month tour."

"And if we don't?"

"You don't even want to know!"

"Yeah, I remembered my first tour…." Jack said then shivered

I looked at the list:

FIND:

Cookies

Living Batman

A hooker

Turtle

Golden man

A dick

Broken guitar

Tiger

Llama

Glow and the dark shoes

A guy wearing more makeup then you

BatMobile

Stripper

An EX

10 year old at a concert

Bandana

Zombie

Geese

A heart

Rainbow hair

Transvestite

Andy cry

Music store

Fire

Smoke

DO:

Watch all the batman movies

Watch all the home alone movies

Watch Freddy got fingered

Eat cheese

Paint Ash's nails

Draw on CC

Get a tattoo

Watch a musical

Shoot a gun

Dance

Sing

Throw something off stage

Trade with a fan

Cuss a hater out

Do Jacks hair

Ride a llama

Tip a cow

Throw up

Get wasted

Draw a turtle

Bite a fan

Play guitar

Male out with someone

Dress up

Wear makeup.

I looked up, and rolled my eyes.

I looked back down and grabbed a pen I crossed out

Finding

A guy wearing more makeup then you

An EX

Bandanna

geese

music store

fire

geese

then I crossed out doing:

eat cheese

dance

sing

draw a turtle

play guitar

and wear makeup.

"well, this is going to interesting…" I smirked looking to Alex


End file.
